


Home

by HoldThisLullaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But it's still Happy, Don't worry, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentions of Death, Mentions of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldThisLullaby/pseuds/HoldThisLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka Tano finds a home in the middle of a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time posting here. It's a little short but I hope you'll like it. In honor of Star Wars Day. May the Fourth be with you.

A laughter came out of Anakin's mouth, a true one, a rare one. Ahsoka cherished those moments when her master was free of burden, and just lived among the men. War was still raging across the galaxy, true, but even soldiers deserve their moments of calm. 

And for the Togruta, this was home. Even the midst of battle were her home. The sounds of blaster shots became her evening lullaby and Rex's shouts of command, her usual morning wake-up call. Ahsoka loved it, she felt alive during those moments - as much as she felt alive after a long day of struggle, having ran in the mud or in the dust, destroying droids one after the other. 

War was meant for her. War was meant for Anakin. And the two of them were meant to be together.

Because as much as she appreciated Master Plo, she wouldn't wish to be anyone else's padawan - not even Master Obi-Wan's. Anakin and her, they were a team: if one was down, the other would do anything to save them. People would assume that it was a common Jedi thing, compassion and all that stuff but somehow, for the two of them, it went deeper than that. 

Ahsoka always thought she would be an obedient padawan - like Barriss was with Master Luminara - but she and her master were cut from the same fabric, of that she was sure. Every emotion he felt, she felt them too, and he always knew about the conflicts she would often be the victim of. Not that she would ever accept them. No, she couldn't allow herself to be afraid, for she had to be like her master, a Hero with no Fear.

And she throws herself in the front line, never fleeing from a battlefield - for if she must die - she wants to do it a lightsabers in each hands, side by side with her men, side by side with her master. 

So when she witnesses Anakin being happy, she is happy too. Because it was Home.


End file.
